The 18th Century Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes
by GagaMidnight
Summary: AU to Sherlock set in 1700s Sherlock Holmes has a soft spot for children, and a mind of great power but is extremely scathing towards any woman, until the day that he met THE Woman. I suck at summaries Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Set in 1700s.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, and his brother Mycroft were known very well amongst the people who lived in the country homes, outside the city of London. Mycroft Holmes worked for a secret organisation that he didn't even discuss about with his brother. He predicted in years to come that the organisation would become far more powerful. All the other Holmes brother knew was that his brother was a very powerful and capable man.

Their mother Violet was a woman of three and forty. Her husband, Siger Holmes had died of a heart attack not long after her youngest son's, Sherlock's, birthday.

Sherlock was only twenty, and his brother seven and twenty. Both of the Holmes' brothers were very fond of their mother and would do almost anything to please her.

One day Sherlock was reading in his library when he heard a ring at the doorbell downstairs. It was not often for one to call at that time of the morning and naturally he was intrigued to see what was going on. So he put his book down and stood up, before making his way out of the library and down to entrance hall at the bottom of the staircase. "Mr Stamford, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so soon after your visit last night?" asked Sherlock, with a pleasant smile.

"Allow me first to introduce a friend of mine. He is a doctor. Dr Watson." he smiled before stepping to the left. Holmes now looked at the Doctor who had been using a cane to walk. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Dr Watson." smiled Holmes extending his hand.

"This is Mr Holmes." introduced Stamford.

"Were you fighting in Long Island when you received your injury?"

Dr Watson blinked and took in Sherlock Holmes. "Why does one possibly think that so? I did not mention that I was even a soldier."

Holmes just smiled and gestured to the door to the sitting room. "Please come into the sitting room. We have a fire. I imagine you are both cold."

When they were in the sitting room Holmes moved to his favourite chair by the fire and sat down. "Dr Watson, what are your thoughts regarding my home?"

Watson was about to speak but Holmes continued. "I often play violin. I do hope that will not irritate you and I do not talk for days on end sometimes."

"Mr Holmes, you speak as though Stamford here has informed you of the reason that I am visiting you. How could one possibly know? I do not recall him sending you a telegram."

Watson looked to Stamford for assurance. Stamford only smiled. "Sitting in my other armchair is a Doctor. But also a Doctor who was abroad. A doctor in the regiments. You were invalided out, I conclude. Now you come here, a mere twelve hours since I spoke to my friend here, and informed him of my need of a companion to help me as I do my work. Now here he has brought forth a man, who obviously can't afford to live immediately in London, but I wager you've lived there all your life and you can't bare to be too far apart from it. You've obviously met Stamford and Stamford has informed you that I'm looking for someone to help me, and even live with my mother, my brother and I. Now here you are. Your limp is induced by your mind. That is something I hope to cure."

"That is truly spectacular Mr Holmes." complemented Watson. "But what exactly is your work?"

"I enjoy a puzzle, Dr. I solve mysteries that other people can't. Not even the magistrates. I am a consulting detective. They consult me."

"Who consults you, Mr Holmes?"

"Those who become out of their depth." replied Holmes. "I've had many people consult me because their relatives and friends were going to be hanged for crimes that they did not commit."

"Why would you need an assistant?"

"I need a second opinion from time to time." replied Holmes before returning to Stamford. "You're very quiet Stamford."

"May I enquire after your mother's health?" asked Stamford.

"My mother has improved and she's much better. The Dr said that we'll be able to bring her downstairs tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner?"

"That is very kind of you Holmes but I'm afraid I have other things that I must be doing."

"That is perfectly alright. I wish you the best with them. What say you Dr Watson?"

"I..."

"Good. I shall inform mother that we will have a guest. She enjoys company. Especially from normal people."

Watson shot Holmes a questioning look. "Please do not think that I am being rude. Everyone but me is ordinary. I have seldom met another man who has matched my capability in matters of solving puzzles, or by far anything to do with Science. We are often run down by religion and therefore science does not gain much attention. Yet it is all around us."

"I am aware, Mr Holmes for I am Dr." replied Watson, thinking that Holmes was bold for his comments. He could see immediately that he had not much propriety and wondered how he had gained respect amongst the people.

Holmes smiled. "I shall have a carriage sent to the Red Lion to get you tomorrow night. I'll send a telegram before that of course to remind you. Perhaps when you return to your inn in London, you can think about everything I have just talked about."

Watson saw that there was no point asking Holmes how he knew where he was staying. Watson nodded and followed Stamford outside.

"A word of warning Watson, he's always like that." stated Stamford.

Watson smiled. Mr Holmes had intrigued him indeed. In a way Sherlock Holmes was exciting and he needed to at least see what the 'consulting detective' was consulted about. When he got back to London he would surely be doing some research.

* * *

Watson had been acquainted with Sherlock merely a week, and had already began to become well noticed among many respectable people in London, and the country outside. As Watson made his way out of the Red Lion Inn he came face to face with a watchman. "Dr Watson?" the watchman inquired.

"That is me. How can I be of assistance?"

"You're to accompany me to Brixton. Lauriston Gardens, to be exact."

Watson was merely going a walk but he knew something so bizarre and out of the blue could only be his new acquaintance, Mr Holmes' doing.

When Watson arrived in Brixton he did indeed find Holmes there, who was crouched over a body. "Rache, is German for revenge." he heard Holmes inform a magistrate. Holmes stood up and turned around to face Watson. "You've arrived and you've arrived late. No matter we're going now. We must be pressing on. We have things to do. Our Magistrate here is anxious to have a hearing but it is something that can not be put in place unless we have someone to have the hearing about."

"Mr Holmes have you no sense of propriety?" asked Watson when him and Sherlock were out the house. "That was a magistrate in there..."

"I hardly think propriety is something that is needed when one is doing a favour." replied Holmes, point blank.

Watson's impression of Holmes was not going too well. Sure Holmes was kind in his own way and was very good with his mother, his brother and their friends, and his own but when it came to people outwith the country and, also Watson noted, Women he lost all manners but in his week of knowing Holmes he could see he had a gentle and kind nature towards children.

"Forgive my bad manners, please Watson. I sometimes forget them in all of my excitement. I am supposed to be drawing you into becoming my friend as well as my colleague not making you run away." apologised Holmes as the carriage they were on made a right turn.

"It's quite alright Holmes, let's leave it where it belongs shall we? In the past."

Holmes smiled and turned around to watch the world go by. Watson stared at Holmes questioningly and began to wonder how he was able to deduce such facts about everyone and everything. Holmes turned around to the Dr eventually. "I presume Dr that you have questions. I think they are long overdue now."

"How did you know I was I was a doctor in the army?"

"Your manner and the way you hold yourself says it all. Not to mention you are tanned, but not above the wrists. You were abroad but not to enjoy the weather. You are a doctor as told by Stamford. It was not a difficult leap in deduction."

"What did you mean when you said my limp was induced by my mind."

"You were wounded and the circumstances were traumatic but your limp or rather the condition of your leg all together is not caused by any physical wound or problem, as a dr who you should be aware that there is nothing wrong with it medically, but stress or even believing that there is something indeed wrong with it can cause the limp."

"What makes you think that it's not genuine? Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Not all I said it was induced by the mind not induced by you lying. You limp when you walk but you stand perfectly normal without so much as asking to take a seat, almost as if you'd forgotten about your condition."

"How did you know I couldn't afford to live in London?"

"Why else would you have accompanied Stamford to my home? I hardly thought that you called around for conversation Dr. You knew absolutely nothing about me."

"I don't even now but you know very much about me."

"There is something that you need to understand Dr. I observe everything that I can see. From what I observe I deduce everything. When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how preposterous that it may seem, must be the truth."

"Tell me Holmes, how on earth did you know that I was living at the Red Lion Inn."

Holmes smiled. "Now that one was obvious. The smell of the polish on your footwear is very distinct to the one used by Mrs Tanner."

"You've stayed at the Red Lion Inn?"

"I had a meeting there with someone." replied Holmes before closing his eyes and letting his hands touch his lips in a prayer shape.

Holmes' carriage stopped outside a house in Baker Street. "Where are we Holmes?" inquired Watson.

"When I am in the middle of solving a puzzle I reside here. It is far more efficient than going back into the country and coming back every few hours and the journey time is most tiring as it is."

"I see." smiled Watson as Holmes made his way to the door with the letters 221 B on the door. Holmes made his own way in and called to Watson to follow.

* * *

Two days passed and eventually the criminal behind the murder, who had murdered another man, was caught by Holmes' triumphs and cunning intelligence. Now he and Watson sat in the Holmes' sitting room. Watson had just agreed to continue working with Holmes and live in with him. He was also going to become the private dr for the house but that was only because Mycroft had to interfere and suggest so, much to the youngest Holmes' disgust.

...

"Christmas will be upon us soon." stated Watson turning his newspaper. It was two weeks before the 25th of December. "How do you feel about that?"

"Christmas is always an enjoyable time, providing it's not our turn to hold a ball." replied Sherlock. "Too many women always turn up."

"I do not mean to pry Holmes but why do you have no regard for women, except your own mother of course."

"The minds of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true intelligence and since the men folk do not have the capability to match my intellect I hardly think that a woman would." replied Holmes.

"A letter for you sir." spoke a servant as he made his way into the sitting room.

"Thank you." replied Holmes before taking it and reading it. "Oh. We do not have much time then. Watson, my friend. We will be getting a visit. From a client perhaps."

"Quite soon. But first, I must dash upstairs to the library." he replied before running to the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Watson was absolutely utterly surprised when Holmes brought the King of Bohemia into the front sitting room. If Violet had been there she would have fainted. Watson had to snap himself back into the conversation the last thing he remembered was the King talking about marrying a princess of Scandinavia. "I was betrothed to her, and then I was made King and I could not marry such a woman, regardless of the inheritance she was receiving when she turned one and twenty." spoke the King.

Sherlock stood up and walked to the fireplace. "I imagine Miss Adler has letters."

"Yes."

"Not too much of a disaster there." replied Holmes. "They could have been forged, your paper stolen."

"She has a painting of me."

"She could have bought it." replied Holmes.

"Miss Adler was with me in the painting."

"Oh dear." mouthed Sherlock, trying not to laugh. "Oh dear."

"I have sent men into her home. They have not been able to recover it. Not to mention I have sent them in this time, and told them to help themselves to what they find while they try and find it. Perhaps if her mere possessions were to be lost, then she'll give it up but I fear that it will take more than that, which is why I am consulting you."

Holmes eyes widened as he felt disgusted at the King's behaviour.

* * *

Irene Adler was of twenty years old, and had quite a few months left before she inherited her fortune. She was skilled in piano, singing, reading, and she was educated. She used to dress as a boy and go to school. No one had ever found out about it.

Now she was sitting, playing her piano, in the flat she was renting in London. She did not expect the King's men to come calling so soon. There was a knock at the door and she got up to answer it. "Good evening Miss." spoke a boy. "I do not know if you can help me or not but I am looking for Mrs Kendall. Does she live here?"

"I am afraid not. Why don't you come inside though and I'll get you some warm milk. It is very cold outside."

"Thank you Miss." the boy replied, before following her into the flat. Irene walked to the kitchen and heated up some milk for the boy. "You are very young to be out alone aren't you?"

"I'm looking for someone for my aunt." the boy replied.

"Mrs Kendall?"

The boy nodded and Irene handed him a glass of the warm milk. "Where is your mother?"

"A few streets away Miss."

"Once you have warmed yourself up, you need to run along back to her." she replied, knowing that she was one of the most dangerous women in society at that moment in time because of the people after her. She had done nothing wrong in her eyes. The King when he was a young prince proposed to her and she accepted, and then a few days later he had a change of heart and she left, with the painting she had as something for sentimental value. She had fallen in love with him, like he had wanted and then he left her, and now he was hunting her down.

"Thank you Miss." spoke the boy when he had finished. Irene suddenly heard a crash upstairs. "You run along now!" she said to the boy, in a more commanding tone. She showed the boy the way out and then closed the door. She picked up the sword she'd concealed in the umbrella stand and began making her way upstairs. When she made her way into her room the window was smashed, a vase had been smashed too, a painting had been torn and her jewellery box had been raided. Her favourite pendant had been stolen. It was worth a lot of money but she would never sell it. It was given to her by her mother before she died.

Irene let a tear slide down her cheek. She was afraid this was going to continue and she was scared that if she gave up the painting that it would put her in a worse position.

Later on in the night when she had cleaned everything up and put the flat back to it's normal order-almost- she sat down at the piano and began to play and sing when suddenly she heard screaming outside. She went outside to investigate and found a fight had broken out. "Stop!" she ordered trying to make it die down but it didn't.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Leave me alone!" she ordered, before someone hit the man who had grabbed her who was only hit back to be end up being more injured. She crouched to him on the ground. "Oh you poor, poor man." she said aloud. "Someone help me!"

* * *

Irene began cleaning the wound on the cheek of the man who had intervened in the fight. "I am terribly sorry it is all my fault that this has happened to you."

"The fault was entirely my own." he replied, ready to stand up.

"I must insist that you sit back down sir." she replied. "I shall go and get you something to drink."

Irene turned around and looked at him. He was a stable man by the looks of it, but he was very well spoken. She blinked but thought no more of it. He had tried to help her and he had been hurt because of it. She brought him back water and he sipped it gratefully. She could not help but look at his pale blue eyes.

Her looking at him was disturbed when smoke appeared near the window. "Fire." she uttered before running to the mantelpiece and putting her hand over and ornament, which she was ready to pull to reveal her safe, but the man in her sitting room spoke. "I think it is merely a trick."

"A trick?" asked Irene as Holmes walked over and put what was left of his water over something she could not see properly from the smoke. He threw it out of the window and turned to her. "Why would one behave in such a way to try and trick me? Who would behave in such a way?"

Irene was beginning to suspect that it was a trick, a trick on his part but she would take care of him none the less. "I do not think that you have noticed but there is quite a lot of fighting outside and you did try and stop it. Perhaps you are the subject of their ridicule."

"How do you feel now sir?" she asked.

"Very well, I thank you."

"Then you ought to be returning home. I am sorry I can not offer you a carriage." she apologized, as she made her way to the living room door. "Thank you for your bravery tonight, I will never forget it."

He nodded and left. Irene knew she only had a limited amount of time. She ran upstairs and got changed into her own disguise. She was dressed as gentleman. She then made her way outside where she followed his cab with another.

When it stopped quite a while afterwards Irene look to the coachman. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is Sherlock Holmes' home sir." spoke the coachman, believing that she was a man.

"Thank you." she replied before ordering the carriage to go back to London. She had heard about Sherlock Holmes from stories written about a John Watson in the newspaper, and some of the citizens in London. She concluded on her way that the King had gone to Holmes and she knew that there was not much time left, she had to flee London.

* * *

Holmes returned to Adler's flat the next day with the King and he led him to the sitting room. "Where is Irene?" asked the King.

Holmes ignored him, and Watson looked on at the detective questioningly. Watson then watched as Holmes pulled the ornament on the fireplace to open up a painting, which revealed a safe. The safe was unlocked and Holmes found something wrapped, that felt like a painting. He handed it to John to hand to the King, before removing a letter from the safe. It was addressed to him.

"Mr Holmes you are not the cunning man that your friend has described you. Indeed you are far better and far more capable. I may be as bold to say that your friend does not even capture your greatness with his accounts. I knew upon taken you in, and how formal you spoke for a stable boy that you could not possibly be the man you were pretending to be. You are a gentleman and I recognise one anywhere. I did not ponder on that fact however, as I was more interested in your health. You had helped me outside, regardless of whether it was false or not and I was not going to let you leave so soon. But when I realised what you're plan was I knew that I was too late to do anything but run. I have left a painting of myself, for the King but I am afraid the one he seeks will stay in my possession. It will ensure my safety as I do not know what could happen to me if I did not have it. I merely want quiet now. The King will be remarried and it does not bother me. I do not wish to use the painting for personal gain, only to save my life from any harm that he may inflict on me. I also want to thank you for returning my pendent to me. How you knew it was the one thing that I cared about I do not know, but I found it in my umbrella stand. I wager that you slipped it in there on your way out. Farewell Mr Sherlock Holmes."

"Mr Holmes this is not the painting..." began the King.

"I think you should read this before troubling yourself your Majesty."

The King read the letter. "I am afraid I have failed, your Majesty." spoke Holmes, without even apologising. He was indeed very appalled with the King.

"No. Indeed quite the opposite. I now know she will not use the painting against me. Thank you Mr Holmes." he replied before looking at the painting of Irene. "Wouldn't she have made a wonderful queen? It's such a pity she is not on my level, don't you think?"

"Indeed I do believe that Miss Adler is on a different level, your majesty. As for the reward that you spoke of on the journey here, I only ask for one thing."

"Yes, Mr Holmes anything you ask for."

"The painting that you are a holding in your hand."

"Irene's painting? Of course." he replied.

Watson stared at Holmes questionly. When the King bowed to Holmes, he did not return the bow back, but Watson bowed to him and then followed Holmes out of the flat.

* * *

Irene had fled to a cottage in the Scottish countryside when she left London. She was at last given peace, and she knew she would never had gotten it if it was not for Sherlock Holme, that was why she had burned the painting.

She smiled as she thought about how handsome he was even dressed as a stable worker and it made her smile. She enjoyed looking into his eyes, and watching as he analysed her. She didn't know that he had tried and failed to do so.

There was no piano in the cottage she had rented, and she did not feel like singing without it. Instead she went for a walk outside, and stopped midway to enter a clothes shop. There was no one present, which helped her to look in peace but she soon heard voices from the back. "Go to the outskirts of London. I believe he is holding a ball." a voice spoke, the accent somewhat Irish.

Irene began to listen more, curiosity was always something that got the better of her. "Do you wish that I kill him?

"No, I think that there is plenty of time for that. What Mr Holmes is getting is just a small warning that someone out there has noticed him. I suggest that you clothe yourself in officer's clothing."

Irene walked backwards upon hearing it. She was not entirely sure what was happening or going to happen, but she knew that she had to get back to London and warn Sherlock. She felt indebted to him for his indirect help. She was about to walk out of the shop when footsteps approached her.

"Oh, is that not quite humorous?" the same voice that was coated with an Irish accent asked.

She looked up to see a pair of cold dark brown eyes questioning her. Irene curtsied. "Good evening. I do not think that I have had the fortune to be acquainted with you."

The man stared at her. "Miss Adler, I do not think that I have to be. I have heard about your recent endeavours concerning the King of Bohemia and Sherlock Holmes."

"I think that you confuse me with someone else. I bid you a good day sir. I must be on my way." she replied before making an attempt to leave.

"No." he spoke once more, shaking his head.

* * *

"Do remind me Watson why we are holding this damn ball?" asked Sherlock pacing up and down in the sitting room.

"Sherlock dear, you'll waste the floor." soothed Violet.

"I am most perturbed!" he stated in reply. "Did we not host the event last year?"

"But you know with the number of guests that we have attending, Holmes that your home is the only one able to accommodate them." spoke Watson.

"Don't they have exceptionally sized gardens?" replied Sherlock.

"Why don't you eat something, Holmes. Since the visit from the King of Bohemia you have not eaten."

"I shall eat when I feel the need. Watson tell me when is Christmas?"

"Sunday." he replied. "Holmes, you never fail to amaze me, at what you don't know. You have a mind capable of a lot and yet you do not know simple things."

"Please do not get him started about attics." spoke Violet.

"I will not be attending you'll have to attend alone Watson."

"But Mycroft will not be there, Sherlock and I would like two of my sons there if I can not have three."

"You have another brother Holmes?"

"You apparently." replied Holmes before turning to the mantelpiece.

"Why do you not wish to have a ball, Holmes?"

"I have told you many a time before that far too many women attend."

"You seem to have a problem with women Holmes. Why is that the case?"

"I have told you!"

"Yet can you tell me the exact same thing again after your encounter with such an intelligent and kind woman as Miss Adler."

"The woman does not count she is not from this county. I believe she was from New Jersey originally but her parents came to this country and then died leaving her behind a large fortune. She has such a wonderful voice that I can tell belongs to an operatic singer or rather someone who does not sing any longer."

"Who is this woman?" inquired Violet.

"No this, mother, the."

"The one woman, in fact the one person I have ever known to have gotten the better of your son when it came to puzzles." explained Watson.

"Oh you poor thing Sherlock no wonder you have not been eating. It was bound to happen sometime that you found a being who has the intellectual capacity to outsmart you. Do not let it bother you. Continue to be yourself and great."

"How did you describe Miss Adler, Holmes?" teased Watson. "Was it 'I believe that a man might die for her face, and her fine green eyes'. Or am I incorrectly recalling this memory?"

"Is it rare indeed for my son to give such compliments? Tell me Watson how pretty was this woman?"

"The word pretty would not have described how beautiful she was." commented Watson.

"Indeed." agreed Holmes.

"A telegram for you sir." spoke a servant.

Sherlock took it and read it. The letters did not make any sense to the words and he automatically could tell it was a caesar shift. When he read it he looked to Watson. Indeed it looks like the ball will go ahead. Mother, why don't you go for your walk in the garden, I will join you quite soon."

Violet stood up and walked to the door, she automatically saw a change in Sherlock's mood. He seemed happy while at the same time worried and that was never a good sign.

"Holmes what is going on?" asked Watson.

"It seems that someone is trying to ruin me."

"You mean to say that this telegram is threatening?"

"No. On the contrary. This telegram was so cleverly designed. We have but six days to prepare for the ball until then we must have our wits about us."

"Who ever could have sent you this telegram?" asked Watson before standing up and taking it from Sherlock's hands. "I mean it is all nonsense, however could you understand this? Holmes, please do not tell me you are trying to fool me."

"I do not fool you, Watson." replied Holmes before taking it back. "The telegram is a puzzle. Would you be so kind as to have Mrs Hudson prepare the room further left of the house for female company. The woman is going to be joining us. After all she has been so kind to run four miles to warn me that I have a new adversary and that he was sending a man to the ball dressed in officer's clothing."

"Does Miss Adler know that she will be staying here?"

"Not yet." replied Holmes. "But she isn't a simpleton I am sure she'll realise in due time."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Watson watched as Holmes paced the floors of the house for the next six days. He did not speak, he did not eat and he did not stop pacing. "How long does it take one to get from Gretna to here?" he complained eventually speaking.

"Are you eagerly waiting the arrival of Miss Adler?" asked Watson.

"Is mother's health in good order to allow her presence at this year's ball?"

"Yes. I have to say she has improved."

"Most likely because we have a far better Dr looking after her."

The 24th of December came, the day of the ball and Holmes still saw no sign of Miss Adler. He sat in his library with great discontent as he read the telegram which she sent him. **"You are in danger. Beware at the ball an imposter in officer's clothing. I hope I am not too late. I ran four miles into Gretna to send this. Please forgive me if I am not. I will try and make the journey there to enquire about your safety but I can not promise anything. Forgive my briefness but there is only so much that I can say. IA"**

He placed it behind her painting which was on his deskand then stood up. "Mr Holmes that young lady has called." spoke Mrs Hudson, as she opened the door to his study.

Without any questioning Holmes rushed downstairs to the hallway to find Molly Hooper, his eagerness immediately dropping. "Miss Hooper, could I be of some help?"

"Oh no." she replied shyly. "I do hope you forgive my calling so early when the ball is hours to come. I was actually calling to see Dr Watson."

"Watson is out in the garden walking with my mother. Do feel free to join him." he told her coolly.

"Mr Holmes." a familiar sweet-New Jersey accent coated voice spoke.

He looked past Molly to see Irene Adler, but she was tired looking, and there was a bruise on her neck. Still to Holmes her face was a face that a man might die.

Irene looked to Molly and then back to Sherlock, feeling suddenly as though she should not have been calling on Sherlock, especially in the state she was in. She had travelled almost non stop from her cottage outside Gretna.

Sherlock wanted to speak but couldn't. Molly left suddenly feeling her presence was not wanted. All Sherlock could do was stare at Irene. "Miss Hooper." called Sherlock, making Molly come running back in. "Miss Hooper please inform Watson that he has a new patient and if you would be so kind would you continue walking alongside my mother?"

"Yes Mr Holmes." replied Molly before making her way back out again.

"I..." began Irene.

"Miss Adler you have been travelling without rest for days on end and you've been hurt."

"Please do not think that I am at all wounded beyond help it is merely few bruises." she replied. "As kind as your intentions are I am in no need of being tended to by a doctor. There is nothing wrong with me whatsoever."

"Yet when the situation was in the opposite way Miss Adler you showed great kindness while you knew all along that I was nothing more than an imposter."

"Holmes." called Watson before catching sight of Irene. "Good god."

"Watson I would ask that you keep quiet and do not utter another word. I fear that you will insult Miss Adler more. Please ensure that she is well."

Irene made to protest but decided she was not going to be allowed to do anything if she did not do anything Holmes suggested. She was too tired to protest.

Holmes went outside and picked up Irene's luggage. He was not going to have a servant do anything for her when he could do it himself.

"Mr Holmes...I really must protest."

Holmes did not listen and began carrying her luggage upstairs. "With all due respect miss Adler I think it best we both do as he asks." suggested Watson.

She sighed heavily.

...

Molly informs me that a young woman has called on you Sherlock." spoke Violet as soon as Sherlock made his way into the sitting room.

"Forgive me mother for not knowing exactly who you speak of but yes a young woman called on me. The woman to be precise."

"Oh Miss Adler?"

"Indeed." replied Holmes before making his way to pace the floor once more.

"I think you ought to take a walk in the garden dear. You are so restless."

"Mother I am not restless, I am merely waiting patiently on my friend and colleuge to return to his usual seating down hear and inform me of Miss Adler's condition."

"Miss Adler's condition?"

"She has been travelling for days."

"Sherlock why has Miss Adler been travelling for days?"

Watson opened the door and stepped inside. "Miss Adler seems to be perfectly healthy. I did suggest to her that she has rest. Will she be attending the ball, tonight?"

"What ball?" asked Holmes.

"Holmes please tell me that you have not forgotten the ball?" spoke Watson.

"Oh yes that ball. Of course. Miss Adler will be required. Is she in any fit state to be spoken to?"

"Holmes I don't think she is ready for you to begin with your extreme questioning." replied Watson.

"Whatever is going on?" asked Violet.

The door opened and Irene appeared inside. She curtsied and Holmes and Watson bowed. "Forgive my intrusion."

Holmes stared at Irene. She had changed into another petticoat and had obviously cleaned herself up. He could see the pendant that he had so generously returned to her.

"Miss Adler, do you feel well now?" inquired Holmes.

"Yes I thank you." replied Irene.

"May I introduce you to my mother?" spoke Holmes before turning to his mother. "Mother this is Miss Adler. Miss Adler this is my mother."

"It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you." smiled Irene.

"You are from America?" asked Violet.

"I am indeed."

"Tell me Miss Adler how ever did you find out about..." began Watson.

"Enough of that now." spoke Holmes. "Miss Adler would you care for a tour of the house?"

Before Irene could speak Sherlock was steering her to the door. Soon they were outside and Sherlock was about to speak.

"I understand that you have questions, sir. So I would be grateful if you were to ask me with haste. I should be on my way soon." spoke Irene.

"Miss Adler you have so kindly travelled for days on end, all for my benefit I can not let you leave so soon." replied Sherlock.

"With all the respect that is due to you, sir I do not wish you to flatter yourself. I did not only come to London for your benefit and I hope that I make that firmly clear."

Sherlock blinked. No woman had ever talked back to him the way Irene had done at that moment. They were all highly shy and it made Holmes smile. "If it is not I that you have made the journey to London for, whom?"

"Well I must be so bold to say my own benefit. I have come to London in search of work."

"You have absolutely no need to work."

"I am afraid Mr Holmes you have ignored your deductions. I am without any more money and have no had a job since I came to London a fortnight ago. I was hoping to find work. I am afraid my efforts were in vain. Perhaps this time events could go in my favour."

"Oh Miss Adler, please do not think that I ignored my deductions. I merely meant that you do not need to work for money. You may stay here as long as you see fit."

"Forgive my rudeness at this questions sir, but why?"

"Why? I am indebted to you." replied Sherlock.

"Oh please Mr Holmes, you have already told me of that reason I was asking for the other reason."

"Miss Adler there is no other reason."

"From what I have heard and continue to hear, your manner towards women is not at all kind. Yes you feign kindnes but it is not genuine. I do not wish to be welcomed into a house when the man who did so was not doing so with genuine grace."

"Believe me Miss Adler it is genuine grace. My question in your direction is what happened?"

Irene stopped walking and turned around to face him, then she told him of how she went to look in the shop because she was very bored and how she had overhead a conversation in the back.

"But Miss Adler, how on earth did you escape?"

"It was a shop that sold clothes."

"That does not enlighten me at all."

"Mr Holmes, think."

"If you insist."

Holmes thought for a moment. "I am afraid Miss Adler I can not think."

"The husband of the woman who owned the shop was an officer. He naturally left his effects on a table."

"Miss Adler. So my adversary is dead?"

"Not quite."

"Not quite? You had the means to kill him but you never?"

"When in a siutation such as that Mr Holmes, my main objecive was not to fight but to get a message to you. I owed you a great deal. You saved my life with the King of Bohemia issue."

"What has become of the painting?"

"I believe it is now ash."

"Miss Adler do you mean to say that you destroyed it?"

"The King does not know." replied Irene.

Homes laughed. "Mr Holmes do you mock me?"

"No, no, no. Not at all Miss Adler. Not in the slightest."

"Then why does one laugh at my previous statement?" she inquired.

"Please forgive the confusion Miss Adler. I do not mock someone of such a level as yourself. I mock the King of Bohemia."

"Mr Holmes you do not make sense." replied Irene. "You say that you do not mock someone of my level and yet you mock a King?"

"I see you no longer have a sentimental attachment to the King. Forgive my loss of propriety but when I make deductions I can not help but be forward."

"Propriety is but a code followed by a large amount in society. A fashion if you would like. I use it when I need to but if someone fails to use it, I do not ask them to need forgiveness. Especially someone who has been so kind to me."

Holmes smiled and they continued to walk before Irene turned back to Sherlock. "Mr Holmes, you do not answer my question. Why do you not mock I of a low level yet mock the King of a high level."

"You are indeed in on a different level from the King but Miss Adler you are of a higher level. You are kinder, wittier and more clever than he is by far. Now Miss Adler what have you done with the officer's effects?"

The sword I had to quickly leave, but the pistol is with my luggage."

"Would you be so kind as to fetch it for me and come to the library."

"At this moment?"

"Oh there is no time to spare, Miss Adler. The library is very close to where you are staying, if you continued and turn left."

He grabbed Irene's hand. "As they say in Latin Tempus Fugit. We have little time left before the ball."

He broke into a run, taking her with him and back into the house.

...

Irene began to get ready for the ball, trying to make sure her hair was presentable. She did not want to embarrass anyone.

Sherlock was downstairs amongst the ball guests, in the giant ball room. "Come Holmes I must have you dance!" spoke Watson eagerly.

"I will do no such thing, Watson. As soon as tonight is over the more my mind will be at ease and in case you have forgotten I do not dance."

Watson was about to say something but instead walked away. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and Sherlock turned around to see why. Irene had entered the ball room, wearing an Ivory dress. Her hair was down but it only complimented her beauty more. Sherlock could not help but stare with a swallow.

Before he could make his way over to speak to her, he saw Godfrey Norton, a solicitor that Holmes severely disliked, walk over and speak to her. Sherlock began making his way over with haste.

"I do not think that I have had the great of honour of making your acquaintance." spoke Godfrey Norton after bowing to Irene, and receiving a curtsey back. "May I have the honour of dancing with you?"

Before Irene could reply Sherlock interjected. "I am afraid Mr Norton that it is an honour that Miss Adler can not bestow upon you. Miss Adler has promised me the first three dances, and since four have already passed then she is indeed indebted to me."

He turned to Irene and extended his hand. "Miss Adler?"

Before Irene could speak Holmes was pulling her away. "Mr Holmes you make decisions for me."

"Indeed someone has to you are far too incapable of making the correct ones. Your ignorance to the inner qualities of human beings simply amuses me."

"Amuses you?" asked Irene as they began to dance.

"Indeed yes. You are so eager to find the best in people that you make social intercourse with Godfrey Norton. A very un-respectable man in comparison to you or I."

"Mr Holmes you have great vanity to assume yourself respectable."

"I do not assume Miss Adler. I never assume."

"As for I owing you the first three dances I do not remember making such a promise."

"But Miss Adler I can not afford to have you socialising without myself being in your company. Our attendance here is not for enjoyment but for a far more suitable reason. It would please me if you continued to listen."

"And if I decline?"

"But Miss Adler, indeed you will not." replied Sherlock.

"Why because I can not resist the temptation of assisting the great Sherlock Holmes?"

"Correct." he replied.

"You are indeed arrogant and proud."

"You are very quick to judge me when you have barely known me two or three days?"

"You say such a thing when you yourself have kept the letter that I wrote to you, the painting I left for the King, and the telegram that I sent you."

"Miss Adler, please do not allow yourself to be flattered by my motives I have always kept items from my cases, my puzzles so that I will never forget them."

"Yet you could not have thought highly of the King's consulting you, as you told me earlier today that I was on a higher level than a King which surprises me greatly as from what I have observed and heard, people seldom please you enough to say that they are on a higher level. Those who have, lost their titles of those respected by Sherlock Holmes. Right before me I see a man that once he has lost his good opinion, it is lost forever."

"Indeed you are correct my good opinion one lost is lost forever, and I pray that you do not lose yours."

"It would not trouble me at all if I do lose it. I have no interest in your feeble opinions towards the intellect of women. You have made that perfectly clear to the men that you choose as your company, almost everyday."

When the dance was over, Sherlock bowed to Irene but she did not return the gesture. "I will not be taken by you for the next dance Mr Holmes."

"Does that mean Miss Adler is free?" asked Norton suddenly as he approached them.

"Indeed it does."

"Then Miss Adler allow me the honour." replied Norton.

Sherlock stared on, with anger.

...

When Irene had finished dancing with Norton they began to engage in conversation. "Have you been acquainted with Mr Holmes for long?" asked Norton.

"I am afraid I have not been allowed that unfortunate pleasure." replied Irene.

"You speak contradictory." replied Norton.

"Mr Holmes is a difficult man to like and more difficult man to dislike."

"Perhaps his attitude towards certain members of society would allow the latter to come easier. Those below him, such as I do not receive his pleasant manners."

"I can't imagine Mr Holmes having manners with anyone unless to gain."

"Indeed. I suppose you have noticed his dislike towards woman. You are the only woman whom I've seen him stand up with."

"I do not understand why. There is but far more desirable young woman here." replied Irene.

"Mr Norton." spoke a familiar voice.

"Mr Morgan." spoke Norton. "You have signed on I see."

Irene looked on to see a man in regimentals. But his voice was the voice that she heard talking in the clothes shop.

"Excuse me gentlemen." spoke Irene before slipping away. She looked around for Sherlock but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Adler." a voice spoke.

"Dr Watson. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Indeed I am."

"Such a well chosen partner"

"Yes. Miss Sawyer is indeed lovely. She's taken at the moment. Would you care to dance?"

"Of course I would, love to Dr Watson." replied Irene.

...

Sherlock paced up and down in his sitting room. "Miss Adler, I offer you my sincere apologies...No. I need her to believe I am sorry...Miss Adler I admit to having fault but that fault is something that I have only seen to be so...Miss Adler please forgive me..."

Sherlock sighed and stormed out of the sitting room and into the ballroom. He saw Irene curtsey to John as he bowed to her. As soon as Irene turned around she saw Sherlock and smiled before walking over to him. "Mr Holmes, I believe I have found the man who has been sent here."

"Miss Adler, I demand that you..."

"Mr Holmes this is not the time for bickering. I do wish that you would listen to me."

"Miss Adler, I wish for you to listen to me."

"Mr Holmes you must listen to me what I have to say is important."

"Well what I have to say is far more."

"Then do speak Mr Holmes or could it be my opinion is not acceptable as it comes from the mouth of a woman so under your social class? Indeed being a woman itself is below yours."

"Miss Adler I sought you again to demand that you accept an apology for my rude, arrogant and proud behaviour."

"Mr Holmes do not think me blind."

"Miss Adler I do not judge people by their class, but judge them for their ability. You indeed have ability."

"Miss Adler I see Mr Holmes has taken up your time again." spoke Norton. "I beg your pardon but I have not introduced you to my good friend Gabriel Morgan."

Irene gave a curtsy.

"Mr Holmes." smiled Morgan. "I have never had the honour of being acquainted with you."

Holmes bowed. "Let that matter be resolved now." replied Sherlock. "I beg your pardon but I must enquire after my mother. It's been a long night for her and she tires very easily. Miss Adler would you care to join me?"

Sherlock extended his arm and Irene locked hers with his. "Is that him?" whispered Sherlock.

"Yes."

"Then Miss Adler it's best that you and my mother retire soon. I believe he is a man who can be very dangerous."

"The man I spoke to you about. He said that his intentions were not to kill you. I think perhaps he is playing a game of the mind."

"Indeed I agree."

"He must be powerful to be able to be able to send such men after you. I fear that if it is a game of the minds Mr Holmes, then the primary target would be to harm your one good friend."

"My one good friend?"

"Mr Holmes do you honestly think that everyone in this room is? They see a polite man who feigns propriety and all etiquette. Dr Watson has seen all sides to you and yet he still chooses your company over any other. He is indeed your true friend."

"Miss Adler you are indeed very clever. I do hope that you are wrong but it's more likely that you speak the truth."

When Holmes had persuaded his mother to retire he turned to Irene. "Miss Adler I bid you goodnight and a pleasant sleep."

"Mr Holmes I offer you the exact same." curtseyed Irene.

Holmes bowed and watched as she left.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Holmes sat in the sitting room. It was the early hours of the morning, and the ball had stopped, and the guests had gone home. The door opened, and he heard the footsteps of someone making their way in. "Where is Dr Watson?" a voice asked. It was Morgan.

Holmes stood up. "I sent him away on an errand." he replied. "Am I right in thinking that you were here to harm him?"

Morgan quickly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sherlock's neck. Sherlock never even swallowed. "I wish to know Dr Watson's whereabouts, my superior wants him dead."

"Why not me? He's playing a game of the mind, isn't he?"

Sherlock could feel the tip of the blade digging further into his neck. Then the next minute he heard was a pistol. "Please withdraw your weapon sir." a familiar female voice spoke. Sherlock had not even noticed her come in.

Morgan dropped his sword, and Sherlock picked it up. "Miss Adler. I am surprised. My friend spoke with high regards for you."

"Does your friend know of your connections?"

"I am afraid he does. He helped me attend the ball."

"The door. It's just over there. Perhaps you should leave." continued Irene.

"I do not take orders or suggestions from females." replied Morgan for striking her in the mouth and knocking her to the ground. "I don't care if you carry a weapon. I hardly think that you'd know how to use it."

Holmes suddenly heard the sound of a gun, crimson leaked from Morgan's head. "Miss Adler are you alright?" asked Holmes, helping her up.

"Indeed I am fine, Mr Holmes. I am sorry about your floor."

Sherlock burst into laughter. "My floor indeed. I will take all blame for this misfortune." he told her, before taking the gun from your hands. "Miss Adler you are bleeding."

"It is a mere cut, sir. I thank you for concern." she replied.

They both heard the front door open. "Who would enter your home upon these hours?" she asked. Both of them suddenly became aware of Irene's hand grasping his arm.

The sitting room opened, and Irene let go of Holmes. "Sherlock you are still awake at this hour?"

"Mycroft?"

"Oh dear god what have you done brother?"

"This man tried to kill me."

"I shall deal with this right away, and I'll ask questions later."

"Oh would you?" asked Sherlock. "Only I must tend to Miss Adler's lip."

Holmes led Irene into another sitting room, where he brought a basin of water, and began to clean her lip. "I cannot apologise enough for what has happened." he told her.

"But the fault was entirely mine for I chose to come down."

"I must bold to say that you are a very good shot."

"I thank you." replied Irene.

"Miss Adler..." began Sherlock as he began to hold Irene's hand. "It's...I can no longer be in the same house as you without expressing my feelings."

"Your feelings?"

"I offer you a proposal of marriage."

"And why do you offer such at thing?" asked Irene.

"It's perfectly logical."

"Logical?"

"Until you your birthday in March, you are in a terrible position financially. You've no or little friends, and no family. It would be nonsensical to turn it down."

"It would be nonsensical to accept such a thing." defended Irene before standing up. "I can not accept such a proposal. You've insulted me Mr Holmes. I can manage just perfectly fine thank you very much. Since meeting you I do not even to know what to think of you. One moment you are a charming gentlemen and the next not. You insult woman wherever you go. Why should I accept?"

Irene stormed away, and Holmes swallowed. "Miss Adler..."

But she was gone, to her room.

...

In the morning, Sherlock's mother inquired after Irene. Sherlock sadly told her he had found her gone. It surprised him he was severely sad at her sudden departure. It was afternoon when John came back. "Watson. You've returned from Baker Street." commented Sherlock.

"No Miss Adler today?" asked Watson.

"You bring up Miss Adler immediately as you walk in the door?" snapped Sherlock.

"Someone is indeed not in a merry mood. Might I remind you that today is Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, John." smiled Violet.

"Merry Christmas to you too." replied John. "Sherlock, are you mourning the loss of Miss Adler?"

"Indeed Miss Adler brought something to the house I admit but I do not mourn her loss." replied Sherlock.

"Mycroft is having a new carpet put in the front sitting room." spoke Violet. "I believe it is a Christmas present on top of the bracelet he bought."

John smiled. "What gift did your other son present to you?"

"As usual, another locket." smiled Violet. "It is a shame that Miss Adler will not be staying. She was a very pretty girl, and she had such a lovely disposition."

"Pity your son did not."

Sherlock stormed out of the sitting room, angry, and despondent.

"Oh dear, he is very mournful." smiled Watson. "I do apologise but I can not help being amused. To see Holmes behave in such a manner because of a female is quite entertaining."

"My son rarely enjoys the company of a male, never mind a female."

"Indeed Miss Adler has changed his thought entirely I think."

...

The days went on from then, before they turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months, and eventually it was June and summer had been reached. Everyone believed that Holmes had forgotten Adler, but they were mistaken. Everyday he was without a puzzle to solve, he'd sit in his study, reading over the letter that she left him, along with the telegram she sent him. Nothing even stopped him from looking at her painting. His mood did seem to improve until the hot weather came. Feeling as though he could not bare the heat any longer while he sat in his study he went for a walk. He passed a house on his walk, that he knew had not been sold for years in fear that it was haunted. Holmes looked at it before continuing on his walk through the garden at the back. As far as he knew it was deserted. Every summer when it got too warm he'd follow the routine of walking through the grounds and swimming in the large pond. Today he was following that same routine. It was far too warm to do anything else.

...

Violet and John were engaging in their usual afternoon conversation when Sarah came in. "Miss Holmes I have the greatest news. Rosewood Manor has been sold."

"The one that Sherlock walks by?" asked Violet.

Sarah nodded. "It's not all. A wealthy woman has bought it. I heard from my sister that she's very beautiful and she's going to be holding a ball there once all her affairs have been fully sorted out."

"I do not mean to rudely interrupt Miss Sawyer but shouldn't someone inform Sherlock?"

"Oh." uttered Violet.

...

Sherlock left the pond and gather his coat, before putting on his boots. "Do you often swim in other people's ponds, Mr Holmes."

He looked up shocked at who was before him. "Miss Adler." he uttered in shock.

...

"Miss Adler. what are you doing here?"

"This is my new home and that Mr Holmes is my pond."

"You've bought the place? I am terribly sorry Miss Adler I had no idea. Please forgive me."

"Mr Holmes you may swim in my pond as much as you choose. For it's a warm day and you do not have on of your own." she smiled. "May I enquire after your mother?"

"My mother is very well thank you."

"And yourself?"

"I am fine."

"Dr Watson?"

"He is his usual self." replied Sherlock. "When did you aqquire the deeds?"

"This very morning. It came with its own furniture which is a great relief for myself. I have travelled for a month or two but I have never found such a warm atmosphere as to the country here. Indeed I have you to thank for it. Why don't you come inside? I might be able to find something for yourself to dry with."

"Do you bring anyone but yourself to the house with you?"

"It is only I, sir."

"It would be improper to accompany a lady to her home in such a manner when there is no one else present."

"But sir, you do not care about propriety. Neither do I. It would be completely rude of me if I let you leave without inviting you round."

"I am sorry, but I must be getting home."

"Of course." smiled Irene. "You will be attending the ball next week, won't you?"

"Indeed Miss Adler if you are our host."

"I am honoured." she replied, before curtseying. "Good day Mr Holmes."

"Wait Miss Adler." spoke Sherlock quickly. "You have no servants yet I imagine and you are alone. Please, dine with us this evening. I would think it would be extremely rude of me to ignore the fact ."

"You are very kind sir but I can not tread on your hospitality. I have done that before. It did not end well."

"Miss Adler, please my mother has missed your company. Indeed so has Dr Watson."

"If it is to please Dr Watson and Mrs Holmes then I shall accept your invitation. Thank you."

"Perhaps you should wear a hat in such heat. You could become ill." suggested Holmes suddenly.

"I thank you for your concern." she replied, before they both went their separate ways. When Holmes was sure he was out of Adler's sight, he broke into a run on his way back to his home.

"Holmes, there you are." spoke Watson. "Rosewood has been sold."

"Indeed I have just met the new owner."

"And, what did you think of her? Is she a charming neighbour?"

"Indeed you could not find a more charming neighbour."

"The way you speak it's almost as if it's...It's not Miss Adler is it Holmes?"

"Indeed it is John. Tell Mrs Hudson that we'll be preparing for another guest for dinner this evening."

Holmes made his way upstairs and John smiled, before making his way to the sitting room.

"Miss Adler has my son told me the truth when he says it is you who has bought Rosewood?"

"Yes he does." replied Irene, before drawing Sherlock a smile, he smiled back and it made her have butterflies in her stomach. She'd been getting them since she saw him come out of the lake.

"I thank you for the confirmation Miss Adler, mother thinks I lie." joked Sherlock.

"How is the interior of the house?" inquired John.

"It is very fine."

"It is such a shame that we have to wait until next week to see it." hinted Sherlock.

"Mr Holmes you do not have to wait until next week. I did offer you the chance to see it earlier but I promise that you, Mrs Holmes, and dr Watson may see it before everyone else does. You and Dr Watson are free to use my grounds for shooting, and fishing."

"Isn't she kind?" asked Violet.

"Do you plan to stay a long time?" asked sherlock.

"Indeed I do."

"I hope you do not disappoint us all and go back on that statement."

"I shall do my best not to disappoint you Mr Holmes." replied Irene, not understanding while she couldn't stop smiling.

"How is Blackavar?" asked Holmes in Watson's direction.

"Much better now. I owe you a very lot, my friend." replied John with a small smile.

"Blackavar?" questioned Irene.

"Blackavar is my horse." explained John. "He fell very ill three weeks ago. I thought that he was going to die. He's quite a young horse too. But my friend paid for everything."

Irene looked to Sherlock. "That was very kind of you Mr Holmes. You have an affection for animals?"

"I confess I do." admitted Sherlock.

"Mr Holmes I was wondering. Have you met any friends of Mr Morgan's that we met at the Christmas ball."

"Indeed I have not." replied Sherlock knowing exactly what she was meaning.

"Mr Morgan?" questioned Violet.

"I think everyone has finished now." spoke Sherlock changing the subject. "Miss Adler thank you for joining us."

She nodded and stood up before curtseying. Holmes went to stand up but Irene stopped him. "I am fine sir. Thank you for inviting me. I must go now it's getting late."

"Does someone expect you?" asked Violet.

"Oh no mother, Miss Adler is alone." spoke Sherlock.

"Not for and extremely long time however." replied Irene quickly.

"Miss Adler you can not go and stay in such a large house on your own. What if you were to fall ill? Please, stay here tonight." spoke Violet. "I believe you left some of your things from that last time that you were here."

"I thank you." replied Irene.

She looked over to Sherlock who had walked over to the window to look outside. She never saw his satisfied smile.

"Settled then." spoke Watson before standing up. "Thank you for allowing us to use your grounds. Our birds seem to fly away."

"As birds do." quipped Irene.

"Do you remember Miss Sawyer?" asked Watson.

"I think I do. Our meeting was very brief. I would love to meet her again. If it's not too much trouble if you meet her could you invite her and her family to my ball next Saturday?"

"I shall indeed Miss Adler." replied Watson. "Has Holmes accepted his invitation yet?"

"Indeed I have." replied Holmes before leaving the dining room.

...

As soon as morning came Sherlock went for a walk. He could not sleep. He had thought that his feelings for Irene Adler, had disappeared when she did but now she was back he couldn't help but relive it all again. Once he'd decided that he'd walked far enough he began making his way back. "Mr Holmes." a voice said surprised.

Holmes was once again looking at Miss Adler. "Miss Adler it is very early to be walking."

"Then may I say the same thing to you, sir? I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go back to my new home. I thank you for your hospitality last night."

"Miss Adler it is not safe to be walking alone at such a time. I insist that you stay."

"I am not afraid Mr Holmes. I must get used to it. I am to be alone forever."

"Allow me to walk with you then."

She wanted to say no while at the same time wanting to yes, but before she could speak he spoke. "That is it settled then."

They began walking alongside one another as they made their way. "It is very pleasing that you do not believe the ghost stories."

"It's not that I do not believe them. There is no fact to prove the theories and as for the loud echoing that people have heard, if they've taken a shortcut through my new grounds at night. It's caused by the broken windows, that I've had repaired, which you failed to notice."

"I failed to notice? Oh yes I did. I must say I did not often pay attention to the house. I grew accustomed to it for so long."

"I see." replied Irene.

"So how do the broken windows cause the echoing."

"It allows them to hear the echoing inside, which is further made louder by the acoustics in the hallway. You could stand at one end of the hall and whisper, and be heard across."

"That's fascinating." replied Holmes. "Very fascinating indeed. You must show me."

"Indeed I shall."

"You inquired about the man you killed at dinner yesterday. Has this man's leader been in touch with you recently?"

"No I have not heard anything Mr Holmes. The very fact that none of us haven't suggests that this powerful man is plotting something."

"I can only agree with you Miss Adler."

"Surely I am at risk for I wounded him slightly but he does not make any appearance or send any men after me."

"It is questionable. Such a man could be in our own company and we shall not know but you have seen him."

"Yes I have and I do not wish to again. His eyes were so cold."

"Many say mine are like that."

She looked at him. "I have to disagree with many sir."

Holmes smiled. "When you left where did you go?"

"I sang, and travelled until I was old enough for my money. Then I came here again."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and then Holmes said goodbye to Irene, before beginning to make his way back to his own home.

Irene stood outside the front entrance staring as he left, before making her way inside. "Today is when things happen." she said aloud. "My servants are coming and they'll all come round. Mr Holmes is not the only one who is hospitable. I can be too." she spoke to herself as she made her way upstairs. "He can be charming and handsome all he likes I am not falling for it and I am not being less civil and less agreeable than he is. Walking me home. Indeed! He's so insufferably kind. Of all the people who had to be swimming in my pond! I hate him!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't that wonderful?" Violet asked Watson and John, as she read her morning post.

Holmes drew her a look to tell her to continue. "Well, tomorrow we've been invited to Miss Adler's home for tea, and cake. Such a pity we'll have to decline."

"I am sorry mother but perhaps I did not hear you right but did you just say that we'll have to decline?"

"Yes I did." replied Violet.

"Why?" asked Sherlock.

"Well naturally you do not do such social occasions. I am surprised indeed you wish to attend the ball. Such a shame Miss Sawyer will be there."

"I could escort you to Miss Adler's home, if your son does not wish to go. All the pleasant people are going so naturally he will decline."

"Not at all. I do not think any one of us should decline." he replied. "Miss Adler has went to the trouble to make all of those preparations so quickly. Therefore it would be a great insult to not attend."

"Oh this one is from Mycroft." smiled Violet.

Holmes scoffed.

"Oh he says that the village is ready to be built soon. To think no more having to go into London when we need something. It shall be such a relief. I could go shopping."

"Such a pity that we were not invited round today. On the other hand this evening we could invite Miss Sawyer for music. Miss Adler would surely come then if Miss Sawyer is. They can both entertain us with their wonderful voices, and piano playing skills."

"Miss Sawyer come round tonight? What a splendid idea Holmes. I'll take care of making sure she gets the invitation myself. Shall I invite Miss Adler for you or would you want to do that yourself?"

"I am sure Miss Adler is more likely to accept yours." replied Holmes. "Excuse me while I go for a walk. It's far too warm."

Sherlock went on his usual walk, through the forest and then through Miss Adler's ground. He was no surprised to see her smiling. "Mr Holmes, walking through my ground again?"

"Miss Adler walking through your own I see."

"I was going to walk through my fields and then to see the new village at its beginning. I shall paint it once it's been fully created. Would you care to join me?"

"I will not decline." he replied before walking alongside her. "I thank you for your invitation for tomorrow. I understand Dr Watson is having his own social gathering tonight to which you are invited. My home of course."

"If you do see him before I do would you inform him that I accept. May I ask who else will be there aside from you and him?"

"Miss Sawyer, who I'll imagine will bring Miss Hooper and the other Miss Sawyer, her sister."

"_Miss Hooper?" _Irene questioned inside her own head.

"Sarah is such a wonderful and charming woman."

"Yes she is. My friend seems to think so."

"Mr Holmes you speak so openly." stated Irene.

"Indeed I do but I feel like I can do so around you."

There was silence for a moment after that. "Has your puzzles been entertaining you and keeping you from your mother recently?"

"Not very often I must admit." replied Sherlock.

"You have other ways I imagine to entertain yourself?"

"I read. I ride. I walk. I swim, providing I have the weather."

"And other people's ponds."

Holmes laughed. "Miss Adler you are very amusing."

"You've not been in my pond today. Have I frightened you?"

"You could not frighten me." replied Holmes.

"I am pleased to hear that."

"Irene, you've come to see the village too? Well the beginning of it." spoke Sarah, upon seeing her friend.

"Hello, Sarah." smiled Irene.

"Ah, Holmes that's where you are." smiled Watson. "I found Miss Sawyer on her way to Mrs Holmes when I came by to inspect the work of the new village."

"I have spoke to miss Adler and she accepts your invitation Dr Watson."

"So has Miss Sawyer."

"I would love to have invited Molly but unfortunately she's ill at the moment."

"Oh that is a shame!" exclaimed Sherlock, realistically. "Well do give her my best wishes."

"Sarah why don't you walk with me, and I can show you my new home."

"Oh Irene I would be so grateful to have first view."

"Even Mr Holmes and Dr Watson have not seen the interior." stated Irene. "Tomorrow however will end that but we will be sitting in the garden."

Irene locked arms with Sarah and they made their way back.

"Was it your intention to meet Miss Adler?" asked Watson but when he looked around Holmes was already making his way back home. John went after him.

When he'd caught up with his friend John asked him the question again.

"Does one intend to meet anyone on a walk?"

"It generally depends." replied Watson.

"You have done what I believe to have been answering one's own question."

"Holmes admit it Miss Adler is a wonderful woman in your eyes. You pine for her when she's gone like a sick dog."

"I have to disagree with you."

"Hmm." replied Watson sarcastically.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone broke into applause after Sarah had sang while playing the piano in Sherlock's sitting room. "Another one Miss Sawyer." smiled the doctor.

"One more I shall if you insist, sir." replied Sarah.

Sherlock looked over to Irene who was staring out of the window absentmindedly. He stood up and walked over to her. "Miss Adler you are deep in thought. May I enquire as to what you are thinking?"

"Does one really wish to know?"

"Indeed I do."

Watson looked over to Sherlock and Irene speaking into the corner and smiled before turning back to listen to Sarah.

"I contemplating on the many options I have of clothing for the ball next week."

"I am sure Miss Adler does not need to contemplate far too much." replied Sherlock before bowing and walking to the mantelpiece. "It's such a shame Mycroft had to take mother a walk. Why does he even have to be here?"

"Mr Holmes you speak very frankly about your brother." stated Irene.

"Indeed I do."

"Surely Mr Holmes you are fond of him as I am sure he is fond of you?"

"Well as fond as brothers can be, Miss Adler. I hardly think you'd understand considering you had none. I mean no disrespect."

"You disrespect me none. What one has not gained at all one can not grieve. I have nothing to miss."

Sarah finished playing her next piece. "I've played four now I think Irene should play now." she spoke. "Irene, come."

"I was not aware that I had to play. I was ignorant enough to believe that you Sarah would be playing all the pieces. Or was it Mr Holmes and Dr Watson's wicked plan all along?" replied Irene.

"I can assure you Miss Adler that if there was any wicked planning it would not be I that took part." replied Watson before looking over to Sherlock. "My friend here I can not vouch for."

"Miss Adler we must have you play and sing." insisted Sherlock.

"Please Irene." replied Sarah.

Irene was about to stand up when the door opened, and Mycroft and Violet came in. "Miss Adler. Miss Sawyer. How pleased I am to see you both. No Miss Hooper? Could she not make it?" spoke Violet.

"_Miss Hooper? Why does everyone mention Miss Hooper?"_

"Such a shame Miss Hooper is ill. I do hope she recovers quickly." spoke Sherlock suddenly. Irene swallowed. "Especially in time for the ball next week."

Irene looked away.

"Ah the wonderful Miss Adler. I have heard so much about you. Especially when I dined in Bohemia." spoke Mycroft.

"Bohemia?" asked Adler, feeling uncomfortable.

"Mycroft why don't we all play a game. Remind us all of the child in is." spoke Sherlock suddenly. He was taking on a warning tone.

Mycroft drew Sherlock a look.

"Oh Holmes may I suggest one. I believe they call it keeping quietest the longest about their professions."

"Yes indeed." laughed Sherlock.

"You always have to mock me brother!" replied Mycroft.

Irene stood up and curtseyed. "I am afraid time has flew at great haste. I must be returning home now. I thank you all for inviting me. It was kind and I do hope to see you all tomorrow in my garden for tea." she smiled before turning to Mycroft. "Do come along Mr Holmes. If you can spare your time."

Irene left very quickly and began to walk with haste down the path.

"Miss Adler! Miss Adler!" she heard Sherlock shout.

"Mr Holmes."

"We both know why you left and I would like to apologise very much for my brother's behaviour. How he knew of the King of Bohemia's visit was not from me I can assure you greatly. His profession is very secret but it requires him to dine with royalty and other important figures in the world. If you are leaving please allow me to walk with you. If something were to happen to you on your walk home when I could have prevented it I would be most guilty."

"Mr Holmes you are too kind." replied Irene. "But I can not be afraid of walking. It is one of the few things I take enjoyment in. With all due respect and gratefulness I often walk alone. I can not take advantage of you to walk such a short walk."

She curtseyed and began to walk again.

Sherlock stood in the same spot and watched even after she had disappeared. He sighed eventually and turned around before walking into his home.

When Irene made it back to her house she opened the door. "Of all the things that had to be brought up by Mycroft Holmes it had to be the King of Bohemia. No wonder Mr Holmes has long since seen someone better. Miss Hooper. If only I was not such a fool before."

She leaned into the back of the door and sighed. "That girl will not decline him. How could she? The only one who did was I. How much of a fool I have been!"

She opened up the door again and began to walk through the ground so none of the servants would hear her talking to herself. "No! I do not have any affection for Mr Holmes. He is not handsome. I refuse to believe it."

Her eyes caught sight of the pond. "Any man can be handsome however. Mr Holmes is not kind...But he saved Dr Watson's horse and walked me home safely on many occasion...Mr Holmes I hate you!"

TBC

A/N Thanks for all the alerts guys and the reviews ;) . I am enjoying writing this. It's pure Sherlene and I love sherlene. I chose to do Sherlock in 1700s as it was time when people were forced to behave in certain ways and to see Sherlock being polite and showing kindess is nice. It's a fic for fun, to bring a smile to people's face, and to see Irene and Sherlock cope with being in denial one moment and being in love the next so much so that you're screaming at them to just magically be together.

IrenexSherlock has always been my favourite pairing. The two are perfect for one another no matter what adaptation you looked at. I love how in each adaption as they change Sherlock's character Adler changes too. So have to pay that compliment to them. Sorry rambling here I could go on forever and ever about Adler and Holmes but I can't. :) Have a nice day everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Irene walked in the garden as she waited on her guests arriving. The first come was Sarah. Irene smiled and rushed over to her. "I hope you are well." smiled Irene.

"Indeed I am. Has no one else come yet?"

"I believe you are a little early." replied Irene. "It shall gives us time to talk. Please come and sit."

"Oh Irene when you left Mr Holmes seemed very troubled, almost angry. I have never seen him behave so. I can't imagine Dr Watson has."

"Angry? At I?"

"I do not think you were the victim of it but his brother seemed a likely cause of it."

"Tell me about Miss Molly Hooper."

"Miss Hooper. She's very sweet and gentle natured."

"How did she and Mr Holmes become acquainted?"

"Miss Hooper is very good friends with Violet. I believe she is going to be living in the village once it is built."

"_She might not need to." thought Irene. _

"Is Miss Hooper still unwell?"

"Quite ill."

"I do hope she recovers quickly." replied Irene.

"Indeed everyone does."

Irene looked up to see the rest of her guests coming. "Ah they've arrived." she commented.

"The other Mr Holmes is not there. Neither is Mrs Holmes."

"Indeed I can not believe it such a misfortune for the brother."

Sarah and Irene chuckled. "Miss Adler has chosen the perfect day to be outside." complemented Watson as he made his way to both women. He bowed. Sherlock bowed but did not approach.

"Miss Adler my mother wished that I give you her since apologies. She had every intention of coming today but she's very unwell."

"Mr Holmes I do wish she feels better soon. She is such a wonderful woman and I do enjoy her company. She will be missed today. If there is anything I can do to help I am here at her disposal."

"You are very kind Miss Adler I thank you."

"Miss Adler you did not play for us." spoke Watson. "Shall you?"

"I am afraid I have not practiced for an entire five days. I'll play very poorly and not live up to the reputation I have set."

"I am sure Miss Adler you will not disappoint. My friend Dr Watson will agree and our friend Miss Sawyer."

"Indeed I do not disagree with Mr Holmes."

"We shall have our tea first." replied Irene. "Then you shall see the interior of the house and perhaps listen to my terrible playing."

An hour later 

"Your post Miss Adler." spoke a servant handing Irene her letter. Irene took her letter and smiled before putting them on the table. "I can not imagine anyone writing to me."

"Miss Adler I am sure countless people write to you." spoke Sherlock.

"Indeed I have to disagree." replied Irene.

"I think you should read it." spoke Sarah.

Irene opened one of them up, and Holmes immediately saw her face fall. Then she put on a smile. "Shall we go inside now. It's getting too warm."

When everyone was inside Holmes took Adler aside to speak to her. "Miss Adler I do not mean to seem impolite but have you received bad news?"

"I have not received bad news but it is nothing of a good nature." she replied.

"May I?" asked Holmes.

Irene handed Sherlock the letter and he read it. "Miss Adler if you receive any more letters like these please give them to me at once."

"I did not wish to..."

"Miss Adler the matter has been settled. May I take this?"

"Yes if you wish I have no further need of it." replied Irene.

As she handed Holmes the letter their hands brushed one another and Irene swallowed. They looked up and their eyes met. For the first time ever, Irene saw loneliness in his eyes. "Irene, you promised." laughed Sarah.

Irene turned away quickly and walked over to the piano. "Dr Watson has assisted me in choosing four pieces for you to play and sing."

"I shall since Dr Watson has gone to so much trouble." replied Irene. Sarah handed Irene sheet music and Irene began to play. Soon she broke into song. Holmes stood facing the opposite direction of everyone else as he leaned against the wall outside Irene's music room. He closed his eyes and listened.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Monday Two Days Later

"He's very handsome." spoke Irene.

"Is he what you're looking for?" asked her servant.

"He is indeed." replied Irene. "Such an excellent companion for myself. You've done me proud. Tell me how much?"

"They want the money in guineas, Miss." replied her servant.

"Indeed that is no obstacle whatsoever. I am sure if we were to wait until the market tomorrow someone else would have bought him." replied Irene. "He is such a fine horse. So gentle natured too."

"Will you be travelling to London to pay for him yourself, Miss?"

"I shall indeed." replied Irene. "Please take him to the stables and take care of him."

Irene began to make her way back into her house. Inside she found Sherlock. "Mr Holmes." she smiled before curtseying.

"Please forgive me for intruding like this, Miss Adler..." began Sherlock.

"There is nothing to forgive. You and your friends are welcome here." replied Irene.

"I thank you, Miss Adler. You seem determined on something. I do not wish to interrupt."

"Indeed you do not. I am merely going to make a journey into London. I have to pay a horse dealer."

"I was aware that the market was not until tomorrow."

Irene smiled. "My servant who handles my stables knew the man I bought my horse from. He was such a fine horse I would fear that if I had waited until tomorrow someone else would have taken him."

"You are travelling to London on your own with money I imagine?"

"Yes indeed." replied Irene.

"I am afraid there is no need. I too am going to London. Allow me to escort you?"

"You are too kind sir. May I enquire as to what is bringing you to the town?"

"I must go and have my hair cut or my mother shall not forgive me. Tell me Miss Adler, do you think it just her imagination? I would be honoured to have your opinion."

"It is not too much of a disaster. I think a mere trim. Not too much. Will Dr Watson be accompanying you?"

"Yes indeed." replied Sherlock. "He too is receiving advice from my mother."

"Has she recovered at all?"

"She is feeling a little better." replied Sherlock.

"You came to see me for something else?" inquired Irene.

"Oh of course. I came to ensure you'd not received any more letters of the threatening nature as you did when we were having our tea."

"I have not." replied Irene.

"I shall call on you on at three o'clock then?" asked Sherlock.

"I thank you for all your help Mr Holmes."

"Miss Adler there has been no greater honour." replied Sherlock. He bowed and left, and Irene went to the window to watch him walk away.

She made her way up to her room, calling on her female servant to help her fix her hair.

* * *

Sherlock quickly made his way into the house. John was waiting inside for him. "Perhaps we should go shooting?" he asked.

"There is no time for shooting we're both going into London to have our haircut."

John drew him a questioning look. "What's brought this on?"

"It needs a mere trim." replied Sherlock.

John sighed. "Was this suggestion made by a Miss Adler?"

"Indeed yes." replied Sherlock. John smiled.

"Miss Adler would not be accompanying us would she?" asked John.

"Indeed she is. She has business in London."

"Of course." nodded John.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The day of Irene's ball came and people were coming while bring their friends along. As host she stood and greeted the guests. She felt absolutely merry until a certain Miss Hooper came. "Miss Hooper I am glad you are well again."

"Yes thank you Miss Adler." replied Molly walking into the ballroom on Irene's direction.

"Sarah." smiled Irene as she greeted her friend.

Sarah smiled and was about to speak when Irene heard one of the guests speak. "I have absolutely no idea why he has even bothered showing his face around here. Never attends our balls, or parties. We always attend his out of being civil and here he is attending this ball. It's absolutely absurd. Perhaps it would be more easy to abide if Mr Holmes was not so uncivil to those around him."

Sarah saw Irene ready to speak and went to warn her but it was too late. Irene was so angry that she could not control herself. "I am sorry sir but I must humbly dissent. On all accounts of meeting him I can safely say that he is not uncivil. Since meeting him I have found him very agreeable as do I his friends and family. Perhaps Mr Holmes does not attend social occasion due to to his work taking him away."

The man had to hide back laughter. "I can assure you that Mr Holmes has little friends Miss Adler." Irene could tell he'd been drinking too much but she did not know that John and Sherlock had just came in.

"Yes I agree Mr Holmes has few friends but his friends are true! Can you say the same sir?" asked Irene bfore looking around.

She turned around and saw Sherlock and she felt extremely embarrassed. She curtseyed and then walked away hastily before Sherlock could stop her.

"Just who does Sanderson think he is?" whispered Sherlock to John.

"Holmes, I do hope that you will not lose your good temper because of a man like Sanderson. Miss Adler was correct in what she said to him."

"Indeed I do not worry about myself. Only Miss Adler. She must be feeling ill because she rarely speaks so openly."

Holmes went to go after her but Sarah stopped him. "Mr Holmes with all due respect to you I think Irene would rather wish to be alone. She was meant to be the host after all and she was rude to a guest. In her eyes that is."

"Miss Sawyer forgive me for not seeing you immediately." bowed Watson. Holmes bowed and quickly walked into the ballroom.

"Shall we?" asked Watson.

Sarah linked arms with Watson and they walked into the ball room together. Sanderson left as fast as he could. Sherlock got something to drink and Irene sat on a bench in the garden, scolding herself for speaking so boldly. _"I do not have any form of affection for Mr Holmes. I have no affections for Mr Holmes." _

"Miss Adler."

She turned around to see Sherlock. He was carrying two glasses of wine. One for him and one for himself. "Since you will not be entering the ballroom soon I thought that you'd need something to drink."

"That is very kind."

She took her glass and stared in the direction of her pond. "Please do not allow Mr Sanderson's behaviour to trouble you. He is well known here in the country to behave so abominably towards everyone, especially when he's had far too much to drink."

"I should not have spoken so out of turn."

"Are you ill?"

"Indeed I am fine."

"Your horse?"

"My horse is indeed well. He is a fine creature."

"Perhaps I could show you the most suitable places to ride?"

"You are kind."

"Miss Adler I assume by now that you know that anything you need I will grant you. I am at your disposal."

"You are too kind sir. I do not deserve to be treated so kindly."

"I can not find anyone else who does. Come, we shall enter the ballroom together. We shall both be humiliated and I should very much like to dance with if you will let me?"

"Indeed sir." replied Irene.

TBC

A/N Thanks to JaneEyre0 :) You're amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

When Adler and Holmes had finished dancing Irene remembered a promise she'd made to him. "Mr Holmes, I have just remembered. I promised you that I would show you the acoustics in my hall."

"Yes, Miss Adler I believe you did."

"I do hope you can forgive me, for making such a foolish error."

"Miss Adler does not even have to ask."

Irene made her way into the hall with Sherlock following her but before she could lead him to the correct area, Mycroft stepped in. "Mycroft, what brings you here?"

His face showed an expression of dread and unhappiness. "Miss Adler, would you be so kind as to fetch Dr Watson, please."

"Mother?" Sherlock uttered.

Mycroft looked to the right.

"Please, Miss Adler." spoke Sherlock. Irene nodded and ran to get John.

* * *

"She passed away quietly." Holmes heard John say. "My friend please do not…"

"Thank you John." Sherlock replied. It was rare for him to use his friend's first name.

John nodded and left the sitting room. Irene was in the corner and she went to leave too, but on her way she saw how broken Sherlock looked and she kneeled to him. "If there is anything that I am able to do Mr Holmes, please tell me at once. I am at your service…"

"There is nothing you are able to do Miss Adler."

"You're friends are willing to be of help. Dr Watson and I…We are both…"

"There is nothing you are able to do Miss Adler. I think it best you return home. I thank you for the help you've given me already. Good night."

Irene left and Sherlock stood up and then he began to run to catch up with her. "Wait, Miss Adler."

She stopped walking and turned around. "Mr Holmes."

"Forgive me, I was not thinking properly. I can not ask of you to go home at such a time. Please stay here. Please."

Normally she would have declined but the look in his eyes was of desperation and she felt so sorry for him.

"Then if you wish me to stay sir I shall."

"Thank you. Thank you."

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Watson could not help but look at his friend with worry throughout breakfast. Not that Sherlock ate anything. Irene left shortly after and on her way home, she found Sarah. "Irene, how are they?"

"Mr Holmes is the most affected. Last night I saw him and he was so broken and I do not wish to see him like that again."

"This is terrible. Poor Mr Holmes and I believe Dr Watson was fond of her too."

"He was." Irene replied. "I believe they all were."

"Molly Hooper is devastated."

"Poor Mr Holmes, do you think that he'll ever recover from the shock of it all?"

"I do not know."

Irene sighed. "You must come back with me to my home. We shall talk more."

"Yes."

TBC

* * *

A/N I do apologise for both the late update and the shortness of it, but I hopefully will write a longer chapter soon. But I am going to have to do some research for upcoming chapters, which may require the school library textbooks and my history/geography teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

A month passed, and no one had heard anything from the youngest Holmes brother, not even Irene Adler. The only two people who saw him on a regular basis were Dr Watson, and Sherlock Holmes' elder brother, Mycroft and not even they had saw much of him. The detective kept to his library and did not leave. He was not eating or sleeping and it worried the doctor, of the state it was to leave his health in.

Then, one day, Holmes decided to go for a ride to think. As he rode his large black horse through the fields he caught sight of someone's figure. The way the sun was shining made it difficult for him to see from a distance. His curiosity got the better of him and as he rode on forward he saw a horse, that was familiar to him, and then he saw who it was, with the horse. She was reading a book, and sitting on a log, at the same time, taking away.

"The summer will be gone, soon and we'll be left with autumn and winter for a while. I won't be able to take you on so many rides. Will I, Duke? No. Sad, isn't it? All my friends are away. Well, I only have, Sarah. I'm left with my final friend. You."

Sherlock was off his horse, and had begun leading it over to her at that point. "You do not think me as your friend, Miss Adler?"

She looked up from her book. "Did I startle you?" he asked, before tying up his horse next to hers. He took his hat off and set next to her.

"Perhaps just a little, Mr Holmes, sir." she replied. She was shocked to see him out of the house, and in the fresh air.

"How long were you eavesdropping on me, sir?

"Enough time to see that you were abandoned by, Miss Sawyer. Do forgive me. If I had known that you were not accompanying her, I would have invited you to visit Dr Watson and my brother."

"I hardly think you would have, Mr Holmes."

"I respect your honesty." he replied. He smiled and laughed.

"So my honesty is amusing?"

"Not your honesty. I laugh because the people close to me are doing everything in their power to accommodate my moods, and impulses and you are truthful. Thank you."

"Do not thank me for my own need to tell the truth."

"I believe your horse looks far better than the first time I saw it those many weeks ago. I believe you've taken good care of it…"

There was silence as Holmes looked for a topic. Irene did not know whether to stand up and leave, or read her book, but part of her wanted to stay and keeping talking. But she didn't know what to talk about.

"I found him in London." Holmes said suddenly and Irene smiled.

"He was but two years old. He's four now."

"He's been in you care for two years?"

"Aye." he replied. "I believe your horse is Duke. I overhead that part."

"Yes, I imagine that you did. He is five, I believe."

"Has he matured? I imagine, a young horse can be difficult to handle. Then again I have stood corrected by your talents before, Miss Adler."

"He has a gentle nature and with the right guidance he is the most wonderful horse I have ever seen, and yet I say that about every horse. I have a habit of getting too attached to them."

"Yes, that's human nature. We fall in love, people die, and our hearts are broken and we are left thinking that it was not worth the entire heart ache, and all the suffering."

"And yet we continue to seek it."

"Why?"

"Because, there are people in our lives that we can't bear to part from."

Irene suddenly sneezed and then went into a coughing fit. "Miss Adler, you are ill."

"I am very well, sir. I have probably stayed too long in the cold. Excuse me. I hope you are well. Dr Watson too."

She stood on another log as she led her horse over, and mounted her horse, before she began to walk her horse on.

Holmes untied his horse, and got on too, before following him. "Allow me to accompany you. I enjoy the path to your home."

She nodded and he rode side by side with her. "He has a very good temperament. You seem off balance, are you alright? Sometimes, when one is sick it affects their abilities."

"I shall be fine, sir. I thank you. It's getting colder outside. I never cope well with the adjustment between climate."

When they got to Adler's home she invited him to stay for a while. He agreed, highly concerned with her and Adler sent his and her horses to the stables. When they got inside the house, Irene's house keeper approached her. "Miss, someone is here to see you. They would not say why but they were very insistent. I tried to stop them, but they just waltzed into the living room."

"Thank you." Irene replied before making her way to the living room, Holmes following. Before entering she turned to him. "This can't be good." she whispered.

"Allow me to enter first, then."

He walked inside, and came face to face with a man in his later thirties, early forties. "Mr Holmes, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I am afraid we've not been acquainted." Holmes replied. Adler followed him inside.

"Ah, Miss Adler. I must ask you immediately that I speak with you in private."

"Miss Adler is ill and anything that you wish to be said to her can be said in front of me. I am her trusted confidant."

"Mr Moriarty knew that you would say that."

Irene's eyes widened. "Speak, now! Then get out." she ordered.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Moran. Mr Holmes, stay if you wish. I just came to inform, Miss Adler that Mr Moriarty would love it very much if you will meet him later on this month."

"May I enquire when?"

"We'll send you a telegram with meeting place and if you are followed, the follower his friends, and yourself will be killed."

"If I do not choose to accept this invitation?"

"The same, conclusion I believe." Moran replied. "I must be going. I do hope you are well soon."

When Moran was gone Adler began pacing. "Of all the places, I had to venture to it had to be where that evil imbecile was! Now, this is where it has gotten me. If I go he'll likely kill me, and if I stay here he'll likely kill me, and everyone else."

"Miss, Adler." Holmes spoke. "He'll not harm you. I promise."

"Mr Holmes I suggest you go home. Just in case he's sent someone to hurt Dr Watson."

Holmes left, and Adler sat down with her hand on her forehead.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A week went passed and this time Adler was avoiding everyone else. When, Sherlock had called on her, she was always too ill to see visitors and he was not let in the house. He went the next day and the next, and still, she was too ill. Then one day on his way, back, he decided to take a shortcut through her grounds to see the condition of the village, and his eyes caught someone standing at their window looking down. When he looked up fully they quickly closed. "Ill indeed, Miss Adler."

Irene crept out of her room and downstairs after two hours went past. "I see, Mr Holmes has called again." she remarked to her housekeeper, before going into a fit of coughing.

"Yes, he has, Miss."

The housekeeper looked beyond Irene and spoke again. "Excuse me, Miss. But, Miss Sawyer has come. Shall I tell her that you're ill?"

"Of course, not." Irene replied. Irene picked up her shawl from the sofa and put it on, before running to meet up with, Sarah.

"It's so good to see you again." Irene said with a smile. "How was the journey back? Tiring, no doubt."

"It was fine. Are you unwell?" Sarah asked.

"Just a little, but not as bad as I make myself out to be. I am trying to avoid, the consulting detective."

"Mr Holmes? Why do you hide from him?"

"It's a rather tiring explanation and I don't think my mind could cope with this silly cold as well as what I would have to say."

"Oh, Irene, I am sure it can't be so bad."

"But, indeed Sarah it is."

Irene's eyes darted to the bottom of Sarah's petticoat. "You went to his house first, didn't you?"

"Pardon?"

"They set me up."

"I don't understand…"

"Sarah!"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The bottom of your dress, has some traces of heather. The only person who grows it that we both know of are Mr Holmes."

"I must correct you on one account." a familiar voice spoke.

Irene turned around to face, Sherlock. "It was my mother who grew it."

"Then forgive me my inaccuracy."

"You are better?" he asked, the both of them forgetting about Sarah.

"Miraculously."

"Well in my eyes it seems very much so for only two hours ago you were bed ridden from what I heard."

"Do forgive me, Mr Holmes. I…"

"I believe you did not want to speak to me."

"Do you require my honesty on this statement?"

"Aye. As I told you I prefer it."

"Yes, I did not wish to speak to you, sir."

"I can't imagine why." he replied.

"I…" she began but he was right. There was no reason for her to ignore him. Except one and that reason she couldn't tell him.

"You are here now speaking to me and I would prefer very much that you say what you came to say and leave."

"I came to enquire as to how you were coping."

"I am coping fine sir and I thank you."

"I was also wondering if you would like to join, Dr Watson, my brother and I for dinner this evening. Miss Sawyer has been invited. I'll send a carriage for you."

"I…" she began. "Thank you."

"Dr Watson and my brother will be pleased to hear such good news for once."

"But, please do not trouble yourself with a carriage for I can make my own way there. I'll ride, Duke…he's needing the exercise."

"But you are still unwell."

"I am recovering."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, sir."

"Very well." he replied. "I shall see you tonight."

"Yes."

Holmes began making his way away from the two women and Irene began mumbling to herself with inaudible words. "Why do you lie to yourself?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"I am sorry, Sarah I have missed your meaning entirely!" Irene replied.

"You are in love with him, and yet you deny so."

"Deny? In love with him…Oh , Sarah you don't actually believe I am in love with Mr Holmes? Indeed, you have not perceived so well…"

"Well I must dissent and strongly! You are in love with him, and I could see from the way you both looked at one another that he loves you too."

"Oh, Sarah do not be that way. Mr Holmes is our friend."

"Mr Holmes is indeed our friend, but I think he would rather make you his wife."

"Don't be silly, Sarah. But if we are playing such a game which involves such accusations then I accuse you of being in love with, Dr Watson."

"Indeed, I am not!"

"Then why do you look at him the way that you do? You cannot deny you have some form of affection or him. The way he looks at you too and regardless of my feelings for Mr Holmes, he will never be in love with anyone, and there is plenty of women in the world of far better nature, and of far better propriety."

"Mr Holmes does not care about propriety. I can see by the way he acts that it only has minor attention and you do not deny that Mr Holmes is very handsome, I have heard it escape your lips more than once."

"Anyone can say that someone is handsome, Sarah but as to whether or not it means attraction of a romantic nature, depends on many factors…"

"Aren't you going inside?" Sarah asked.

"Not, at all. I am feeling much better." Irene replied before coughing. "I shall have to wear my thicker shawl tonight."

"You'll be riding."

"A rather obvious deduction." Irene spoke.

"You're imitating him aren't you?"

Irene smiled. "Perhaps."

**SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK**

As soon as Sherlock returned home, he announced to his brother that Irene was coming. "Miss Adler will be dining with us this evening as well."

"The same Miss Adler who almost married the King Of Bohemia?"

"I did not find her at fault."

"Yet she was naïve…" began Mycroft.

"Miss Adler is a woman of a kind and trust worthy nature. She is eager to find the best in us all. The King made her a promise of marriage and it was a promise that he made, falsely for he almost had her killed afterwards over a mere painting. The King was the only one at fault. I would be most grateful if you would avoid that matter."

"Miss Adler is above our status, Sherlock."

"Yet you spoke of her as if she was not?"

"Not just by money, or the house that she owns. She is a world class operatic singer, and I observed the way in which she rides. It possesses…"

"She possesses a unique ability of being one with her horse but also as a woman she is in full control of her horse. She was taught very well indeed. She has a kind and gentle nature with them…"

"Sherlock." Mycroft cut him off. "I merely give you advice."

"Advice?"

"Anyone can see how fond you are of Miss Irene Adler. But is Miss Adler fond of you?"

Sherlock swallowed.

TBC

A/N Thank you to JaneEyre0 - Practically my best reader : ) Good friend. :) Go and check out her stories. She reminds me that I'm not the only Sherlene shipper out there, and I'm not the only Zhante shipper and there are sane people out there. : )


	13. Chapter 13

Irene got off of Duke a five minutes before she reached Sherlock's house so that she could make her way up on foot, with her horse beside her. When she got there, she began to feel extremely nervous and was thinking of turning back and making her way home.

"Miss Adler. You've come." she heard Sherlock speak. She looked up to see him leaving the front door. "And Duke, as well."

Duke rested his head on Irene's shoulder, and Holmes smiled. "Am I too early?" Irene questioned.

"Not at all." Sherlock replied.

"I do hope that I am not late, then."

"You are not at all Miss Adler."

They got lost looking into each other's eyes for a while before John came outside and spoke. "Miss Adler, shall I have someone take your horse to the stables. The both of you simply cannot stand outside in this cold, all night. Especially you, of course. I hear you are very ill."

"I am actually much better, Dr Watson. I thank you."

Holmes suddenly realised he had neglected his duties and called on one of his servants. "Take good care of, Miss Adler's horse."

"Please come inside." John spoke.

Holmes and Watson both let Irene walk on in front. When she got into the living room, Mycroft and Sarah were inside. "Ah Miss Adler, we meet again. So unfortunate that you had to leave rather suddenly on our last acquaintance and the time after that was not so merry."

She sat beside, Sarah and smiled. "Have you seen the village recently?" Holmes asked Adler.

"I am afraid my cold as stopped me. Although it's not so far to there from my home. I can simply take a shortcut through the forest." Irene replied as Sherlock sat down. "I imagine it's almost built by now."

"It is coming along nicely." Watson spoke. "Miss Sawyer I believe your uncle is opening a bakery, there."

"Yes." Sarah replied. "Molly and I shall be assisting him."

"I am sure Miss Hooper will be of valuable help, Miss Sawyer." Sherlock spoke.

Irene swallowed. "Dr Watson, will also be renting a home there, and the village inhabitants can go to him when they are ill." Mycroft spoke. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You know, Mycroft you have a horrible way of belittling everyone."

"Holmes, there is a time and a place." John spoke.

"You are moving elsewhere!?" Irene asked John, surprised.

"He is." Holmes spoke before John could. "I would appreciate it very much if you would tell him how much of a fool he is to make such a decision."

"It is not my place to tell Dr Watson what to do and what not to do. He is a man of free will and he shall do as he wishes." Irene replied.

"There, you are Holmes."

During dinner both Holmes brothers were pleasant to John's surprise despite them not saying much to the two guests so John continued to speak to both of them. After dinner, John took Sarah around the garden while Irene stood in the same spot outside, putting her shawl around her.

"Miss Adler you are cold?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, no I am getting ready to leave soon, I think."

"Has this Sebastian Moran tried to make any form of contact with you?"

"None, whatsoever, Mr Holmes." Irene replied.

"I would be most grateful if you tell me at once…."

"Mr Holmes, forgive my interruption but I was informed by this man that he would kill…"

"He merely said that you could not have anyone accompany you. He did not say that you could not inform me…Come Miss Adler, I shall take you to your horse."

He linked arms with her and they began walking down to the stables. Mycroft watched from the window and sighed. "You have been very kind." Irene said.

"You are far kinder than I. You accepted my invitation. I had to invite friends because I realised how alone that I had become. As you see I have very few."

"As do I, Mr Holmes."

Holmes opened the stable door and led Duke out. "I am grateful. Being alone is something that I experience often. I understand the pain that you are feeling, Mr Holmes and it will never leave you. But, I know that these last few months I have been the happiest I have ever been. I have you, Sarah and Doctor Watson to thank for that. My wonderful and kind friends."

"I beg your pardon but I do believe you missed out Duke. He is your friend too." quipped Sherlock.

"Yes." Irene blushed, remembering him overhearing her conversation with the animal. "Thank you."

She took her horse with her without climbing on and Holmes watched as she left.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Irene made her way into the village a week later. It was fairly coming along from what she could see. She was much better than she had been the previous week and she was up and about like her old self. "Miss Adler." she heard a sweet and gentle voice greet. Irene turned around to see Molly and she put on a smile. "Miss Hooper, how very nice to see you. I hear that you and Sarah will be working in the bakery soon."

"Yes I am." she replied. "Forgive me but I must be going."

Molly wandered off and Irene lost her joyfulness of the morning. She turned around and began making her way home through the forest. She took her coat off inside and put it on the peg. On a silver tray was a letter. She opened it and began to read. She swallowed.

"Someone have my horse brought around in an hour's time." she ordered, before running upstairs. She began scribbling a letter of her own in a cipher. Before changing her clothes and concealing a gun in her petticoat. She ran back downstairs and found her horse outside. "M'lady your horse."

She handed her groom a letter. "Take this to Mr Holmes in precisely three hours time. Thank you"

Without any need of assistance she made it on her horse and began galloping onwards.

OooO

Holmes was in the middle of one of his more perturbed mood and he was passing it off onto those around him. "Does He even bother to..." he began.

"Sir a letter for you." spoke one of his servants handing it to him.

He opened it immediately, recognising the hand writing. It was written in a cipher but he easily decoded it._ "Mr Holmes it seemed that Mr Moriarty has changed his mind about when he would like to meet you. I will go immediately on Duke to Dartmoor. Besides even if I die I heard there is a rather lovely waterfall. Thank you for everything Mr Holmes and do be cautious with yourself and your friends. If something were to happen to me in Dartmoor please take great care of Duke. Goodbye Mr Holmes."_

Holmes tossed the letter on the fire. "Goodbye indeed, Miss Adler." commented Holmes aloud.

"What is the matter?" Watson asked.

Holmes turned around to his brother and Watson and explained the situation and then he turned to John. "In my study there is weapons go and retrieve them and with haste!"

"Mycroft may I have a moment to talk to you In confidence."

"Certainly."

OooO

It took Irene several days to get to Dartmoor because of all the stops she made. She had to on Duke. Finally she made her way to an inn there and retired for the night. She would go to the meeting place in the morning.

Despite her aspiration to sleep she couldn't and she end up staying up the whole entire night and in the morning she began the trail to the waterfalls on foot and alone.

Holmes arrived five minutes after she had left the inn. He has a constant change of carriage thanks to his brother. He saw Duke and ran into the inn. After a few questions he found that she had left.

He had to stop his irrational thinking and so he began thinking logically and then he remembered the letter.

OooO

Irene arrived at the largest waterfall top a while later. About two hours later. Some of her petticoat was ripped from a few falls but she carried onwards. "I am here sir. I have carried out your request!"

"The gun that you have concealed Miss Adler...I would be most grateful if you could toss it over the side of the waterfall." an Irish accent spoke.

"You make such an accusation towards me when I am a lady?"

"I do not trust a woman who has stopped all logical thinking of Mr Holmes."

"Oh has she?" asked a familiar detective.

Moriarty and Holmes looked at each other. "I thought that you would come. Even though you know I was going to kill your friend for it."

"Oh but you were going to anyway, were you not?"

Moriarty grabbed Holmes by the throat. "Perhaps that might be the case."

"You should have told Moran that my friend should never be underestimated. He is a fine officer! Miss Adler run! It's not a suggestion!"

Irene looked at Holmes' eyes which were filled with anger. Was that anger with her? She didn't know but she knew she had to do as he said. He would not fight in front of her this time and without any more thinking she began running.

When Irene was gone Holmes removed Moriarty's hand from his throat. "It is about time that you and I met!"

"Yes...Indeed." replied Moriarty.

OooO

As she ran Irene heard the cries of two people. She felt something sink in her chest; her heart and she began running back to the top of the waterfall where she came from. When she got there Holmes and Moriarty were gone and by the looks of it they had both fallen off. Tears escaped from Irene's eyes and ran down her face.

A few days later

Mycroft called on Irene who answered the door herself. "I must be quick for I am leaving soon. My brother asked that I give this to you."

He handed Irene a letter and left. The Woman made her way into her study and locked the door. "Miss Adler, I thank you for every kind word that you have allowed me to be subject to. I don't want you to blame yourself for any of the events that have happened. I knew what I was doing and I have no anger at you. I only have respect and perhaps admiration. You risked your life to try and save mine on several occasions and it is only right that I do so for you. Since this is my last and final letter and my last words to you I might as well tell you that I am very much bewitched by you so much so that you have made me fall in love with you. Goodbye Miss Adler. You will always be The Woman."

Irene fell into the chair and began sobbing.

TBC

A/N apologies for the long update wait. A big thanks to all of you! Also looks like I an approaching final chapter. Is Holmes still alive? Well we will have to wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

In the next three years that passed a lot happened: Sarah and John has a son, whom they called Hamish; Sherlock and John's horses were bought by Irene; Mycroft inherited three quarters of Sherlock's money and the rest went to John; the village was built to its full potential; and Irene remained quite reserved and only visited her friends every now and then.

She often rode alone with Duke or if he was too tired one of the other horses and she would often sit on that same log and talk to her horses about everyday life. She has a suitor of some sort, Edwards but she stayed well away from him. He had no means of attracting her but still she couldn't help but bump into him in the village where he would enthusiastically offer to help her and where he would invite her to parties. Parties that Irene Adler would not attend.

Despite her one true love being dead to her, she held plenty of balls for the villagers and would correct any one who belittled Sherlock Holmes so easily. None of them knew the man that she knew. That was the problem. While they saw a calculating mind Irene saw the most human of all human beings and yet still respected him for intelligence, or so she did.

One summer she went for a ride with Duke and into the forest and then she cut through the village. Everyone was talking and she was sure she heard the name Sherlock Holmes.

Then she looked to the papers in the market. "A deadman helps the King."

She did not need to think any more or read the newspaper. She turned her horse and broke off into a gallop until she got back home. That was when she lost concentration of what she was doing. She saw him getting out of her pond and it distracted her so much that she fell off.

He looked towards the horse coming towards him and he took the reins and began making his way over to Irene. She looked over to him and stood up.

"Miss Adler are you alright?"

"The truth?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." he replied. "You know how much more I respect you when you are honest with me and blunt."

"No I am not alright,sir. Thank you for asking." she replied.

"Shall I..."

"You shall do nothing! Nothing at all! Does Dr Watson know that you are still alive?...Yes he has hurt you...Come inside and I will ... If you come inside I will see to it."

He dropped at Irene's feet. "Mr Holmes?" she questioned.

"My dear Irene I have been so much of a simpleton. I asked you once to marry me for logic and at the time it was logical because I was in love with you...I am so much in love with you still. But I have nothing to give you now except love and myself and if you would marry me for those simple things then I..."

"Stand up." spoke Irene unaffected. "You are in the direct path of the sun's rays."

He stood up and she continued. "Even if you had all the money in the world it would not be reason enough to become your wife. I have my own fortune. I would never marry for those things Mr Holmes. I would marry someone who offered me love and most of all that person would have to be such an intellectual being. Can you imagine how tedious it would be for a woman if her husband was far more stupid than she is."

"I don't think you will ever have one then because there is not one man cleverer than you alive."

"But there is a man who is just as clever." she replied before taking his hand in hers.

"And your answer?"

"Well lets apply logic. I have not slapped you or stormed away."

She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry. "I am sorry Irene."

"It is not your fault." she replied

"I love you."

"Yes. Yes you do."

The End

A/N thanks everyone here is the final chapter. Thanks toALL of you and in particular JaneEyre0. You guys have stuck with my Sherlene obsession and put up with this Sherlock meets Austen story. :)


End file.
